


This time

by Midnight1890



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, That is all, They are named for their triforce piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight1890/pseuds/Midnight1890
Summary: Just a quick little fluffy story that I did for a school project and I thought I would share!





	This time

He stalked around the throne room. He long red hair that spiraled out behind him almost like a mane, was not quite long enough to touch the ground, his pale green skin, prominent nose and amber eyes shimmered neatly, he had been prepping for this for a long while. But now he was nervous, black shadows dancing along his fists as a stress relief.

Than she arrived, her long blonde hair twisted over her shoulder, her crown holding her hair in a neat braid and her pink and white dress brushed against the floor. She took long confident strides to him, ignoring how his face paled and his audible swallow as she approached.

His stomach dropped to make room for his heart that followed. She was absolutely gorgeous. More so in that the moonlight made her hair an ethereal silver and bright blue eyes a pale gray. Why she would arrange to speak with someone like him was beyond him. Both were royalty, sure. But she was a princess, and expected to marry one of her own kind. He was the Demon King, The King of Darkness, The King of the Gerudo. As her people so delicately put it.  
Both had lived thousands and thousands of years, the power of the goddess rebirthing them and one more every time they met their mortal bodies fate. He was known by this mark, Power. She was Wisdom. Courage was still a young man or woman, running free across the rolling green fields of their home land, not yet on their journey to kill Power.

But maybe they wouldn’t ever have to get that quest. _Maybe if…_

Wisdom touched Power’s hand, drawing his attention back to her.

“Princess.” He greeted not quite cold, but not warm either.

“King.” She replied, meeting his eyes a moment.

“What brings you out to meet me against your father’s orders?” She giggled a soft but nonetheless alluring sound.

“My father does not understand what I want.” She reasoned, lacing their fingers together and urging him to follow.

This is foolish. He thought to himself, I should just kill her and her father, rule this kingdom for myself… but something didn’t let him even gaze at her with the slightest bit of aggression. Not in this lifetime. Frankly, it was embarrassing, having to explain to his tribe-sisters that he preferred a foreign princess of the enemy kingdom to one of his own as previous lifetimes had traditionally done.

This also caused problems since he was the only man to be born in 100 years.

But he couldn’t shake this lingering preference to the princess. At first, he suspected magic, but she assured him she couldn’t make someone fall in love against their will, and even after putting up wards and staying in their protective shields for at least a month, the warmth the thought of her brought him remained.

“Princess…” He mumbled. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere we can talk. Privately.”

Power wasn’t sure what that meant but he was eager to find out, even if it meant his death. Maybe in the next life, he wouldn’t be so conflicted.

She leads them to the gardens, a quiet place built specifically for her, she had banned the guards from here, calling it her sanctum for her and only her. She said she was reading or tending the roses that were neatly organized, and sometimes she was. But more frequently, she was secretly meeting with Power, spending her time pressed against his side, talking to him about anything and everything, he even brought her gifts occasionally, a rare scroll or manuscript for her to read, a jeweled pendant, earrings made of jade things of that nature. How he came into possession of these object was not that important. Despite her pleas to know 

Tonight, while the moon was full and the roses bloomed she walked with him, they were unusually quiet, whether because there was the silence of sleep around them or if there was nothing to be said, Power couldn’t tell.

Power towered over Wisdom, him being about seven and a half feet tall, as compared to her five-foot form but she never seemed to mind though she had made off-handed comments on how he was able to do anything without crushing someone.

“Power?” She whispered finally. “What are you thinking?”

 _Good goddess a loaded question._ “Uh? About how the whisper of night and the moonlight make you look absolutely stunning.” He answered carefully, she giggled again and squeezed his hand, implying he had given a satisfactory answer. “What are you thinking?”

“How I’m going to convince my father to make my bedroom big enough for not only two people but one like you, with all your token and jewelry and just how huge you are. I mean, a normal wardrobe just won’t do!”

Power’s jeweled ears flicked, hers echoed the action. “No kidding?”

“Not even a little.”

“Are you suggesting… what’s your word for it?”

“Marriage?”

“That one.”

“If you want to. I’d be happy to go with you to your people as well if that suited you better, I just want to be with you.” Wisdom said, brushing against his side absently as though she was already living her fantasy.

“That would overthrow your father.” Power reasoned cooly. Trying to mask how much his brain was turning this idea over and over. On the one hand, he got her kingdom without having to spill blood, on the other, her father would not be so fond of the idea.

“I know. That’s just an added bonus as far as I’m concerned, a change in leadership can only do the kingdom good.”

Power pondered some more, _he got a kingdom and the princess at once? It seemed too good to be true. But then, did it matter?_ “Very well.” He answered, “My hand is yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scribble while I work on a bigger project. But I could expand on it if people wanted me to. If not, no big deal. Just an idea.


End file.
